Gear pumps are provided with bearings and gears that require tight clearances to maintain volumetric efficiencies. Commonly the bearings gears are machined to closely fit within a gear pump housing. Alternatively, the bearings or gears may be provided with larger clearances that may reduce volumetric efficiencies of the gear pump.